Need of Comfort, A New Love
by gyspywitch19
Summary: Danny is rejected by Sam in way that crushes him. He is need of comfort. who will be his comfort? a Friend? A new love? WHO? who will help our beloved hero Danny Phantom (Fenton) This is a yaoi, boy love story. if u don't like these kind of stories please do not read or review. Thank you for reading! the art is by the amazing DannyPhantomAddict.
1. Chapter 1 The Break

The Break

_Author's note_

_I would like to thank you for reading sorry if shocking to you the story line I pick. Its rate T. because I may write it that way. Thank you for reading! If u has read my other fanfictions I will be using Ren in this one as while. She likes to stick her noise in everything. A lot like clockwork. Please remember my rules with her. If u don't know them message me. Again this is a yaoi._

It was out behind the school were Sam asked to meet me. I wondered what's up. I hope it's nothing bad. Sam started out the building toward me. She is soo pretty. Maybe this would be a good time to confess. How should I do it? Kiss her? Say it and run? Take her hand, confess and ask her to go out with me? Ugh I don't know!

"Hey, Danny..." Said Sam shyly.

"Hey Sam, what's up?"

"I know you like me,"

"What? I… i… i do like you. Was I that obvious?"

"Yeah and for a time I liked you back but… now I have someone I love who you isn't. I'm sorry Danny. I'm in love with Paulina…." Sam paused waiting for Danny to rely. I was shocked, hurt, broken.

"…"

"I am also dating her. I'm sorry. Danny but u r one of my best friends and I want your support and" Sam said I couldn't stand it anymore. I just could so I ran. I turn and ran. "DANNY! WAIT!"

I ran as fast as I could I could hear Sam call after me but I couldn't stand it. So I ran, I ran into a forest. I felt the forest grow colder but didn't notice it getting thicker. Why? Why did this have to happen to me? Why did the two girls I had ever had feeling for end up together? Ugh why!? DAM THE WORLD! I kept running.


	2. Chapter 2 A Friend, the Witch

A Friend, the Witch.

_Author's note_

_Sorry the first chapter is short I just felt this next part needed to split form the being. I hope you liked it so far! Vlad hasn't done anything to Danny for a while. Sorry if it took long and you don't think this seemed super interesting in the beginning… it takes time for a story to bloom. _

* * *

><p>Run. That's all that was going through my mind. I didn't notice the large rut sticking out and the huge clearing in front of me. And so I tripped. And slide into the middle of the clearing where a large weeping willow sat. I looked and saw a girl. She reminded me of a cat how she sat looking down at me. I swear she had pink and purple cat ears and tail. She seems to have white hair.<p>

"Why did you stop? Aren't you going to keep running?" the girl asked as she titled her head to the right. How did she know I was going to keep running? I sat up and stared at her. Her eyes were closed. She had a black cloak on her back but u could see her jeans and t-shirt

"How did you know I was going to keep running?" I asked studying her. She tilted her head the other way.

"The blind know everything."

"So you are saying your is blind?" I asked. Her ears are facing me. Those must be fake.

"Why yes I am Mister Danny Fenton. Or should I call you Danny Phantom?" the girl asked. How did she know.? I jumped up and looked at her. Her tail started to swing. "What's wrong? Shocked I know? I can smell a ghost a mile away. Even a half ghost such as yourself. Don't worry I won't tell I don't talk to anyone, usually."

"What are you?" I asked. Is she a ghost too?

"I'm a Witch," the girl answered like it not a big deal at all. But it is! A Witch? Like a devil worshiper? "I do not serve the devil. I am a witch of nature, fate and Darkness. My name is Ren Animalia, Pleasure to meet you." This girl is crazy! But why do i feel calm around her?

"Because I am not lying to you." She answered calmly. I feel safe with her like she could whip all my problems away just by being near. I than noticed my stomach growl… man I am hungry. "Want to come back to my place to eat? I'm staying with a business friend. I doubt he would mind. "

"Yeah that would be great. I'm Danny Fenton as you said before. Um can I ask you some questions? Like first how old are you?" I asked.

"Sure!" she said as Ren jumped from the tree and landed on her feet next to me. "I'm 16."

"can you Read my mind?"

"no. of course not. you are just easy to read. you show what you are thinking on your face. and before you ask. i wont answer cuz its a too long of an answer."

We talked as we walked through the woods. If found out a lot about her. Like how her tail and ears can disappear sometimes the show with lots emotion and its part of her spirit. The only reason I can see them now is because I am part ghost. Ren also gradated high school at age of 7 and several colleges since then. She is also the Fate Keeper and has a father she refuses to talk about. Her mother was a witch. She has two different colored eyes but she doesn't open them unless there is a need to cuz either wise it's not safe for those around her. She carries this book she calls the book of fate. I asked Ren about her powers but she won't tell me anything just that I would have to wait and see. That's vexing. Ren also guess that the person who came was me cuz I smelled of ghost and human. She didn't actually know. Ren is so weird. I saw how her cloak was a living thing. Like a black flame. It's very protective of her. Ren also rarely talks only because we were in the woods she could talk without feeling pain. What would cause pain to talk?

"Hey Danny we are here." Ren said as we stepped into a large clearing with a huge mansion which I knew to be Vlad master's home.

"Why are we here?" I asked with a bitter tone.

"Work friends. Don't worry; didn't he give up on his weird plans like a year ago?"

"Yes but he still gave me lots of scares."

"I was scared by my twin brother. He tried to kill me" Ren said and pulled down her shirt enough for you to see the bullet whole wound. It was nasty and very scary looking. It must be painful. It's right in the middle of her ribs. "I do not hold it agent him, I love him. But I can't show him that I forgave him. He isn't here anymore. I can't clean the air. But you have the chance to. "

"Thanks Ren. I will do it. I will clear the air and become friends with Vlad." I said as I started walking again toward the house.

"Or more." Ren whispered and giggled to herself. "Hey Danny this will be that last time you here my voice for a while. But I'll be going to you high school to help out a bit." She yelled. Then ran and caught up to me. Now we are going to Vlad masters house…..


	3. Chapter 3 Freezing over

_Author's note::::: ~~ meow_

_I will be swearing abet in this chapter. Ren's left arm doesn't work like the rest of ours normal do. I don't think u will learn why in here but u might. Sorry I am a slow writer and well I am a lazy person to... if u enjoy my little series here than awesome. Please keep reading. If u don't I'm sorry message me and maybe we can make it better! __J_

As we walked up to the door and knock. I realized I just promise a chick who I just met that I would clear the air with the man who tried to become my mother's husband and my *new* dad. This is insane! Why did I say that? Oh right I'm broken and she the one who found me. She is helping me. Unlike Sam who crushed me. Why did she do that? Why? She knows I loved her. Why would she betray me!? It hurts soo much. It's like my heart is freezing over.

The door opened with Vlad standing there. He looks like he got a spell cast on him because he looked about 18. And a hot eighteen year old. His silver hair was pulled back but no little chin beard. Ren looked over at Danny. His hand moved over to his chest grabbing at the fabric around it. Then he started to pant, the breath was a light blue color. Vlad looked over at Danny too and saw Danny's core was reacting and freezing something within him. Danny closed his eyes and darkness engulfed him.

Danny somehow was caught by Vlad just in time. "Vlad, he got his heart broke by the girl he loved." I say in one handed sign langue. (Is not real… that I know of)

"How does u know this?" Vlad asked skeptically.

"The same way I know your experiment was going to screw up." I signed back.

"Well then… will you be able to help me carry him in?" Vlad asked annoyed

"I only have one arm that works. The other is dead. Aren't you supposed to be the big strong Vlad?" I signed back scarcity.

"Shut up Ren. Just because I was a super villain doesn't mean I am strong." Vlad scalded.

"I know because I'm the one who saved your ass during that experiment. Your life would refuse your life span. And u would've died. "I signed back. Vlad glared at me but left up Danny. Vlad's legs started to shake but he tried to hide that he lost a lot of his strength because an age reversal. One Vlad reached the couch he lay Danny down. Danny's face was pale… too pale

There was ice covering his chest. It was growing, creeping over Danny's body. Vlad looked to Ren for answers. Ren just shook her head. Ren is not part ghost she doesn't understand a body of a living person with ghost abilities. She hasn't read that far into her family's library. Danny and Vlad weren't the first halfas in the world. There were many over history. Who they were was only known by the Animalia Clan. Aka Ren's family. She just recently got her family's home fixed and livable. She was 14 went she found what was left of her family's home. Once Ren repaired it she started reading her family's library. Wulf the ghost helped her out, she see him as her older brother. He watches out for her and anyone she cares for even though Ren is a cat.

"Wulf knows lots of the history of ghost. He may know what's going on. May I call him?" Ren signed to Vlad. He nodded.

"Be quick, I don't know what will happen."

Ren turned and ran outside. Ren whispered, "Rocky down" and her cloak faded from her body than form the body of a fat black and white cat sitting next to her. She lifts her long sleeve over her left arm showing the black skin covering the arm. This is her dead arm. It is filled with darkness. It connects Ren to death, she is known as the grim reaper to many of the people of the world. Ren moved her am up and held her palm out to the outside of the world around her. A black hole started to form in from of her arm. The black in Ren's arm was fading. Ren can control darkness around her when she releases the darkness in her arm. Ren yelled into the whole "Wulf! I need your knowledge! Please come and help me." When she finished, she feel to the ground holding her arm. The hole disappeared and black color returned to her arm.

A ghost zone portal appeared before and a large black beast stepped out. This is Wulf. "The ghost boy Danny Phantom is in danger. From what I don't know but I can feel it. "Ren sign to him still sitting. Controlling darkness is very tiring and painful work But Ren will do it if it saves another enough if she barely knows them. Wulf nodded and picked up Ren and put her on his shoulder and went into the house. They went into the room where Danny and Vlad were. Wulf instantly know what was wrong with Danny.

"His heart is freezing over because his emotions sent his ice core in over drive," Said Wulf. The reason he is talking in a langue we all can understand is because of the collar Ren made with the help of her friend Double D.

_ Author's note: ha-ha connectiong my fictions! Don't worry not a cross over, Double D won't be in this story nor any of the other Ed Edd'n'Eddy characters. It's not a cross over. I won't bring up the collar in my kevedd fic. cuz it has nothing to do with the story line. Now back to the story_

"Then how can we help him? Is there a way to save him you over grown dog?" Vlad growled at the large wolf/beast ghost in his house.

"Yes there is a way to save him. He needs some comfort. Some love, and a feeling of trust. But until then, We r going to need to put a spell on his core, to stop it from overloading like it is now. Ren can you do it?" Reply Wulf ignoring the fact he was insulted by a weird teenage boy who smelt of Vlad masters aka Plasmius. Ren nodded and jumped down from Wulf's shoulder. She walked over to Danny and stood over him. Then she pulled out a large golden brown leather book. It is huge and looks heavy. It had fate written on the top of it. Ren only held it her right hand. She held it with ease like it was light as a feather. (FYI it's not. Pick up a** large** old library book with one hand. Hold it there steady. It's hard unless u r some super strong jock, like dash. )

Ren held it close to her chest and the book started chanting and ancient langue we will never know the name of or be able to speak. Soon a gold light (with sparkles) appeared out the Ren and her book soon flowers and nature seem to avid the room. The light moved over Danny's body that when Ren moved and she held the book in her left arm and let it down beside her side. Her right arm guided the light into Danny's chest to his core. It circled around it forming a barrier around it. As this was happening Ren moved her fingers in circler motion. The ice started to dissipate. It didn't melt but faded.

Vlad stared at Ren and what she was doing. He has never seen magic. It has been used on him when Ren saved him from disappearing but he wasn't awake at the time. So he has never seen it. Vlad wondered if that what all magic looked like. Was it something special? Are there different kinds of magic, like there are different kinds of ghost?

Soon the ice was gone and the plants surrounding Danny and Ren faded too. The light disappeared as Ren's hand stopped moving. Danny's eyes were still close.

"He is asleep, cover him up. Let him rest and let his emotions calm. He may be able to repair his own heart and core," Said Wulf. Vlad got a blanket than lay it over Danny. Ren looked to Wulf and smiled. Wulf smiled back. "You and fate did well. You are tired I bet." Ren nodded. "Well we need someone to keep an eye of him. You think you can? Or too tired?" Ren yawns "too tired. Hehe" Ren shrinks into a cat with strips, purple and pink strips. With a large green bow around her neck. The book changed in gold light and a tall boy with black long hair, he picks Ren and held her in his arms as she was to out of it to notice. Vlad came back in and the boy was walking out of the room. Wulf looked at Vlad," who are you? You remind me of a man named Vlad Masters who is also known as Plasmius." They heard a soft giggle. And the boy turned around and Ren looked at Wulf.

"Wulfyy that is Vlad, he got his butt saved by me, Hehe he is stuck a teen." She said in a soft giddy voice. Than off the two went. Leave Vlad red and Wulf shocked.


	4. Wulf and Ren bed time

_Why hello my prettys, im sorry but you are going to hate me, this is a chapter, Sadly not a long one. i know i am horriable but my laptop i normally type on has ... welll not been able to be used. but i will work on that later. i am here to let you know i am always thinking about how to contue this story. you have all seen how Vlad is in this already and wulf, well Dash will be joining soon... i still havent descided who the luck guy is that gets danny. so i set up a poll on here to see what you my fans and readers think. the polll will most like be open until i decided on how i am ending this fic. i would like your vote! tell what you think! who should be with who, have your friends join in! all are welcome! hehe i will also soon have a poll on who like Ren. i hope you do, she is a unquie person who will be the violent over protect person we all love. sadly jas is in japan doing who knows what so Ren will take big sis's role. well visit my poll and help me out please! sorry about the short chapter. this is just the fill in what Ren and Wulf did while "things acorred in the house which you wont know about until later. i know i am evil. _

* * *

><p><em>The Witch signing off. ~meow love<em>

_Ren. ;)_

Wulf followed the man czrrrying Ren out side to a tree, there was a tree house way up in it. It was a beautiful tree house (like ones you see on tree house masters).

"we sleep up there" a softty but gidde voice that belong to Ren said. Ren's head styarted bobing up and down. the tall man handed Ren over to Wulf. and the man went back inside.

That man was Fate, he is the Book of fate. he is getting food so nothing really important but he knows how ren gets when she wakes up. Ren eats more than she should... dont worry to much about Fate he is Ren's Partner. Not dating but insepartable. Fate is also known as Todd. Todd will meet danny and Ren and Todd will forcus him to go back to school but not alone. they will be teachers there. Ren is 17 buit she is a mad genius so... ya. Todd is 20. so there is some more back round info. :) lets get back to the fill on wulf and Ren. :) and before u say anything i know the chapter name doesnt fit...

Ren was out of it, the pain from the dark magic and talking while not surround by nature, Wulf was shocked she wasn't unconiouses. He knew she was strong but could only take so much. Ren is Broken but that's not what worried Wulf. What worried him is that he would be fources to be her Pillow. Ren maybe only able to use one arm when not using Darkness but she could lift the whole America contunnate. She had before, she may hate water but she would do anything to save a life even if it ment she would loss hers. Once wulf got into the tree house without any real issues he noticed that the bed was in this attic loft but it was big enough for him and Ren. Ren nuzzled into ulfs chest and whine alittle. Wulf knew she need to be laying down and resting. But sadly he was stuck doing it with her. So he did.

Wulf climb up in to he loft nd layed ren down. Once Ren was all settled in he layed around her, and as he drifted to sleep ren wrap her arms around him. The both could smell something was happening in side the masion but they were to tired to do anything and soon left to the world of Dreams.


	5. Chapter 5 Nervous, Worry, The Why

Fate walk to the kitchen to make sure there will be food for Ren when she wakes up. As he was looking around he heard a noise in the other room. Being the fact he know Ren would want him to make sure that Vlad and Danny were okay, he desided to go check it out. As he make it to the hallway out side the noises were more frengint. So he peeked through the key hole and saw Vlad Passing.

"why does Danny have a frozen heart? What happened? Wasn't he dating that gothic chick? Did something happen with her? God why did he appear here? We finally made peace, I don't want to be hunted down by his friends thinking I kidnapped him. I don't want to fight anymore. I just want to gain peace and maybe find happiness." Vlad said as he was pasing.

"v…vl..ad…" said a very faint voice behind Vlad. He turned and Saw Danny with his arm out and his eyes barely open. Vlad rushed to him, Fate watchinf very interest and very sure he would tell ren of this later.

"Yes Danny? I'm here." Vlad replied with his voice laced with concern.

"I'm sorry… to cause you worry."

"don't worry about…"

"they wouldn't think you kidnapped me, Sam she she…" Dany cut Vlad off than started weeping as he spoke sam's name.

"Shhh." Vlad hushed as he petted Danny's hair.

"She is Dating Paulina. Wh..en She told me… I…I… Ran. AS fast as I could go. I want to keep running," sobbing hard now. "It hurts so much"

"sssh go to sleep"Vlad said as he held the boy until he fell asleep in his arms. Vlad got danny back into a comfort position and tucked him in. "I'm sorry Danny. I know it hurt when your best friend and crush breaks your heart. Sshh. I will always be here, to talk to if you need it."

Fate could tell from that that vlad would coming out soon to be heading to bed soon. So he stood up and started to head down the Hall. The door opened and Vlad Saw Fate, "Todd, Please don't make a big deal out of this. I don't want danny to be nervous around me incase he doesn't remember telling me. You can tell Ren because I know you will anyway, but please ask her to keep that moment hushed… Thank you. And Also Sleep well." Todd (Fate) nodded and continued down the hall. "he is such a silent child, explains why he only talks to Ren. He talks for Ren though which is nice, I think. She trust him. I hope I can too. Ugh Witches are so weird!" Vlad head to bed.

_End of This Chapter I hope you liked it. Review and let me know. Sorry it took so long to get an update. _


	6. Chapter 6 Else Where Happenings

Back in Amity Park Sam stood and kept yelling for Danny, hoping he would come back. (Not going to happen) Paulina wrapped her arms around Sam's waist.

"Sam I don't think he is coming back." She whispered into Sam's ear.

"I know." Sam replied looking down and the hands resting on her stomach. "I'm ready to tell Dash when you are. Just have him come out"

"I'm already out here. You guys were very insensitive right?" Dash said appearing out of nowhere the two startling them.

"Hello Dash. Its good to see you" Paulina said looking at the man who is her best friend.

"God Pauly, you guys couldn't have broke it easier on him?"

" My Poppy flower and I did break it easy, Danny is the one who freaked out" defend Sam.

"NO! You knew he liked Paulina and was in love with him! And you expected him to come back after, his heart was broken by the girl he loved? He needs a break. I doubt he will be back any time soon. Just hope he actually comes back to Amity Park. I wouldn't blame him is he doesn't. I'm leaving. See you guys on the first day of school. Oh and I hear we have a new teacher or something. Bye Pauly and Chaos." And with that Dash left the two lovers alone he walked around town and thought about Danny and hoped he was all right. Dash had kind of gained a little crush on Danny for the past summer. They were forced to hang together because of their lovebird friends. Danny was oblivious as ever and didn't notice how the two acted. Yes it made him worried for the boy but he was Dash. Danny HATES Dash so he couldn't do anything. Later he bumped into Kwan and Tucker.

"Hey Dash! Tucker has finally decided to teach me about The Geek world! Isn't that great?" Kwan yelled happy as could be.

"Yeah it is. Tucker did you leave Danny with those girls by himself?" asked Danny. That caused tucker to look him in a face of horror.

"What? Please tell me they didn't?" begged Tucker. Dash just nodded, the message got a crossed to tucker. "UGGGH! Why didn't Sam tell me? Danny needed support. And he is still to scare to look to you two for it. Man I wish he could be closer to you too. You guys are pretty awesome. UGHH! FUCKING Sam. She probably ruined everything. Ugh."

"What did you mean?" Dash and Kwan asked together

"I mean the trusting the 3 of you. But now he maybe only trust me or none of us. Do you know where he is now?" Asked a very annoyed and concerned Tucker fully.

"He ran into the woods and never came back." Answered dash even more worried.

"At lest he will have time to cool off. Lets let him be for a few days." The other two nodded in agreement. Dash sat and joined the Geek world with Kwan but still really worried about Danny.

_Hey guys! I hope you liked it! If you like harry potter I got a harry potter fic up now. What do you guys think of how I am working with every one? Kwan and tucker won't be a couple sorry but tucker does get a bf and so does Kwan. Just not who you think. I hope you enjoy. _

_~The witch signing off._


End file.
